Mystery Voice
by BreadBoy
Summary: Katniss has everything. Beauty and musical talent. So when Peeta Mellark puts her on youtube, everything changes. Sophmore year is about to get interesting. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Katniss Knows

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**Katniss is very OOC.**

**Peeta's POV**

I went into total secretly-happy mode when Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthrone ended it.

Gale and I are Katniss' best friends, and Gale and Katniss tried dating a few months back. They broke up yesterday, and both of them are still friends. Katniss told me 'I think we're better off friends' over the phone last night.

Good, good.

District 12 Academy is a boarding high school. I'm rooming with Beetee and a new guy named Finnick from District 4 for Sophomore year, this year. I heard Finnick's girlfriend Annie is rooming with Katniss and Johanna. Gale is rooming with two guys I don't know, because his dorm is on the senior floors towards the top of the building.

I only live one floor below Katniss.

I don't know when I'm going to work up the nerve to ask Katniss Everdeen out. Soon.

"Your _girlfriend _is here!" Rye, my annoying older brother screamed. I rolled my eyes automatically. He did anything to embarrass me. I checked myself in the mirror again and rolled my luggage out of my room. Katniss and I were travelling to the Academy together. Gale has to catch a different train for Senior Orientation.

Katniss was standing in the doorway, her chocolate hair in a usual braid and a black backpack on her back.

"Katniss," I greeted, smiling. She turned around and her face brightened a bit when she saw me.

"Peeta!" she squealed, and gave me a big hug.

This was very unusual.

I hugged her back anyways, because I wasn't complaining. Rye gave me a questioning look.

"Bye, Rye. Say bye to the rest of the family for me," And I shut the door in his face.

As we walked to the train station, Katniss was smiling the whole time.

"What are you so happy about?" I nudged her frail arm playfully.

"Oh, it's just that I'm glad you aren't rooming with Cato and I'm not rooming with Clove or Glimmer. You know, Johanna isn't as bad as _them._"

_Cato._

My smile faded a bit. I hated Cato. He was the biggest player in the grade.

"I'm glad too."

The platform came into view, and we handed our tickets to the woman there. Soon the train noisily arrived and Katniss and I sat next to each other. I wanted to hold her hand or something, but that would be going too far.

"Peeta, we're friends, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Such a random question. "Why?"

"Oh, because you were acting funny when you saw Gale and I trying to make it out as a couple." she said quietly.

Katniss knows.

**Chapter 2 to come soon!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2: An Interesting Train Ride

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**Katniss' POV:**

****Peeta's face got a little screwed when I said that.

He liked me. It was obvious.

But I don't know if _I'm _up for this dating thing. I just don't think it's for me. I trust Peeta and all, but I don't know if I _love _him.

"Katniss... You know, don't you?"

I gave him a small nod. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's just..." I held his chin to make him look at me. I wanted to see his face.

His masculine jaw, soft, pink lips, crystal blue eyes, wavy blonde locks...

Yes, I love Peeta Mellark.

**Peeta's POV**

****When I stared into her eyes everything stopped.

I had to do it.

Right here, right now.

Our lips connected and the warmth was spread all over my body. Just as my eyes fluttered closed Katniss pulled away and looked down at her lap.

Why did I have to mess everything up?

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

The train pulled to a stop.

"Don't be," Katniss said, looking into my eyes, gray pools sparkling, and ran out the train.

I sat there in my cheap train seat, stunned.

Does she like me back?

**Katniss' POV**

****That kiss was gold compared to all the unmeaning ones I've shared with Gale. It was official; we liked each other.

And sophomore year was about to get a bit more interesting.

**Oooh! Is Peeta going to notice?**

**Next chapter is expected to be fairly long.**


	3. Chapter 3: More than Friends

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**Katniss' POV**

I ran off to find the annoying down-to-earth Johanna Mason. She was a good friend, though. A loyal friend that was not afraid to say sexual things and say that your favorite dress looked like a trash bag on you.

I kind of met Annie Cresta over the summer because I wanted to kind of get to know her before the year started. We Facebooked each other a lot.

Soon I see a brown pixie cut somewhere, and head towards it.

"Brainless," Johanna said flatly. "I found little Mouse over here." she nudged Annie that was standing awkwardly next to her.

"I missed you too, Johanna," I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Annie. It's great to see you in person. And Johanna only nicknames people she cares about, so take it as a compliment." Annie smiled at this.

"Finnick says he's rooming your boyfriend Peeta," Annie told me.

"Peeta's not my boyfriend," I said quickly. Johanna gives me a smug look at this.

"Well then, it seems like he's really _really _head-over-heels in love with you, Katniss."

"Who's Finnick?" Johanna asks. I remember to owe her for pulling me out of my awkward hole.

"My boyfriend," Annie smiles shyly. Then a well-built man with bronze hair and toned skin walked over, wrapping his arms around Annie from behind.

"Someone call me?" he asks. I could see that his eyes were overflowing with love for Annie.

"Oooh, Annie's got a hottie." Johanna teases, while Annie blushes. They look really happy together.

I imagine Peeta and I like that, happy together.

**Peeta's POV**

Beetee is nowhere in sight. I just met Finnick Odair, and he is extremely arrogant, but looks like a good friend. He's very shameless and as I watched him saunter over to his girl, Annie Cresta, I saw Katniss over there. I took a deep breath and casually walked over to her.

"Huh, looks like couple number two is complete," Johanna smirked. Katniss blushed furiously and turned to me.

"Have you met Annie and Finnick?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Um, I'm going to go move in early. See you guys later." Katniss ran off hurriedly without another word into her dorm.

Finnick raised his eyesbrows at me.

"She likes you, man." Finnick comfirmed.

"What do you know?" I sighed.

"She kissed you back on the train."

"You _saw _that?" My eyes widened. Annie chuckled.

"We sat behind you," Annie said in her small voice.

"Go get her!" Johanna screamed at me.

I took another breath and headed toward the dorms.

**Katniss' POV**

I just sat on the couch, staring out the window. My feelings were a mess.

Did I like Peeta?

Did he like me?

I was taking my hair out of my braid when Peeta burst into the room. His face turned red when he noticed how loud he was.

"Hi, Peeta." I smiled, and patted the pace next to me on the couch. He closed the door behind him and sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt Peeta stiffen under me but soon relaxed. After a moment of silence Peeta's hand flew up to my hair and started stroking.

Why I felt so comfortable with someone touching me, that kiss on the train, Peeta's quiet state when Gale and I were dating-it all made sense now. I was just too blind to see it.

"Peeta, we're more than friends."


	4. Chapter 4: Someday

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**Peeta's POV**

****_"Peeta, we're more than friends."_

__Katniss likes me back.

All of my dreams are coming true.

I motioned for her to go on.

"But I don't think we're in, um, a _relationship _either."

Again, I got my hopes up.

Katniss Everdeen has that effect on you.

**Katniss' POV**

****Peeta's face dropped so deeply, my heart sank. I noticed how hard my words had hit him.

"Peeta, someday. But just not right now. I don't think I'm up for dating right now, it being the beginning of the year, Gale, and everything right now."

Peeta looked at me with an adorable little-boy pout.

"Someday?" he whimpered.

"Yes, someday, this year. I can promise you that."

**I'm really sorry for this short chapter so I will make it up to you by posting the next two chapters together.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Sun will Shine

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**Peeta's POV**

****We sat in silence again. I didn't know if she still wanted me here, because I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. I stopped touching her hair and couldn't get myself to look at Katniss.

"Don't act differently from what I said, Peeta," Katniss grunted. I turned to face her.

What was she suggesting?

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked cautiously. _Someday_, she had said. _This year. _I could speed that up.

Katniss smiled and nodded. I went up and opened the door for Katniss. Rye and Wheat had attended the Academy before me, so I visited sometimes and found a lo of nice, private places. Since Katniss liked nature and outdoorsy stuff, I knew just the place. Halfway through the stairs leading into the roof, Katniss stopped dead in her tracks. I whipped my head around to see what happened. She was holding her hand out to me, giving me the smallest of smiles.

I took it automatically and gave her a squeeze.

"The sun is always shining when you're here, Peeta. Don't ever let go."

**I can't bring myself to write long chapters. I'm sorry!**

**I will work extra hard to make next chapter loooong.**

**-The Bread Boy**


	6. Chapter 6: We're in Love

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss' reassuring words gave me a huge burst of confidence. I give her a warm smile in return.

"It's the same for me too." I lead her out of the dim staircase and out to the large green roof of the Lab Building, where all the Laboratories are. The roof is like a meadow; it was freshly mowed, watered, and taken care of everyday until the Seniors kind of hung it out to dry. Now nobody comes here, but I think Katniss would love it.

"Welcome to the Meadow."

**Katniss' POV**

This green roof was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

The grass was growing in wild brownish patches, there were towering trees; it was a forest. I could hear birds chirping up there, as well as a few squirrels and chipmunks darting in and out of places.

"Peeta," I breathed, "This...This is _amazing.__" _Then I stopped gaping like an idiot and forced a smirk on Peeta. He looked at me, confused. Then I darted into the densely wooded area.

**Peeta's POV**

I ran after her in the woods. I looked everywhere, and I starting to think I was lost. When I started to worry, I found Katniss in a clearing, but she didn't notice me yet. She looked so peaceful sitting on the grass, the wind blowing through her undone hair, her face not scowling and the constant furrow in her brow was nowhere in sight.

I wrapped my heavy arms around her body from behind her, startling her and making her squeal. She erupted in a series of laughter on the grass, rolling around. I just sat there, watching, a huge grin on my face.

An achievement this was.

I was the only person that can make Katniss Everdeen happy.

Since I wasn't too sure of myself, it was up to Katniss to confirm my opinions. I straightened my averagely long legs out, and leaned back, my arms supporting me. Katniss proceeded to pick a bunch of wildflowers silently. It was a wonder how her footsteps were so noiseless. I wanted to paint this, but I didn't have anything. I snapped the scene in my head to paint it when I get back to my dorm.

Katniss walked up to me and rested her head on my lap, lying down. She began to weave the soft baby blue flowers and the light gray ones together. I played with her silky, long hair, frazzled from being in a braid most of the time. Her head felt so warm in my lap, sending shocks of electricity up my body, giving me a pleasant feeling.

"What are we, Katniss?" I asked randomly.

Leave it to myself to disrupt my own beautiful moment.

"We're in love, Peeta. We're in love," Katniss messily dropped the crown of blue and gray flowers on my head, stood up and ran into the trees.

_We're in love, Peeta._

_In love._

**This chapter really doesn't tell you much, just a little fluffy scene.**

**I know the summary description part isn't coming into view yet, but I'll try to get there soon.**

**- The Bread Boy**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Ask

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss' POV**

I ran towards my dorm.

I had just told my best _friend_ that we were in love.

How screwed up am I?

As I walked into the dorm, Johanna was standing, looking at me with her hands on her hips. Annie was sitting on her bed quietly like the person she is.

"So, I see we've been running off with best friend-or should I say _boy_friend-here, hmm?" Johanna asked.

I sighed. There was no hiding from my best friends, after all.

"Yes, okay?" I groaned.

"So you like him?" Annie asked gently.

"Sure," I merely grunted.

"He's been friendzoned for a while now, Brainless." Johanna rolled her eyes.

I really wanted to sing right now.

When I get stressed, I sing. All of my feelings just wash out. Thankfully Johanna knows already because she's so nosy so I won't have to hide my songbook.

I began to flip through my songbook, a small faded worn-out leather thing.

"What's all that?" Annie asked in her small voice.

"I sing," I simply replied.

"She's a good producer too. And she shoots arrows like she was born to _kill_." Johanna smiled proudly. "But you tell anyone and expect for it to be the worst year of your _life__." _Annie and Johanna burst into a fit of laughter. I just raised my eyebrows at them.

"That's cool, Katniss. Hey, Johanna and I were going to go check out the campus. Want to come?" Annie asked.

"I'm good. Peeta's brothers attended this place, so I guess he'll show me around."

"I'm offended!" Johanna gasped in mock seriousness.

"I bet you are," I rolled my eyes, and set my boards up on a foldable table. That way, when we had visitors, I could just stuff the whole thing under the beds.

"Okay," Annie giggled. "We'll be going. See you later, Katniss." They walked out the door.

**Peeta's POV**

My phone started to ring my message tone.

I looked into the screen.

_Katniss: can u show me around campus?_

Was this a date?

I told her sure and made my way over to her dorm. I knocked first. Katniss answered. She was holding a black book in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

You sound like Annie. That's all Katniss said. She tossed the book onto a couch and stepped outside.

"Let's go," Katniss grunted.

Katniss changes her emotions so suddenly.

"Sure," I gave her a bright smile. No use for both of us to be grumpy.

We walked out of the building. I headed towards the medical building first because that was closest.

"This is the District 12 Academy Medical-" Katniss shoved me into the building.

When I was about to ask why, I saw Katniss though the window, outside, talking to Gale.

**Katniss' POV**

I pushed Peeta into the Medical whatever because I saw Gale coming.

"Hey, Catnip."

"Gale."

"Why, aren't you glad to see me? Or is Frosting Princess Number Three being favored?"

"Stop calling Peeta that. His name is _Peeta." _

"Fine, fine. I believe you," Gale smirked.

"When did you get so annoying?" I sighed.

Gale's face then turned dead serious.

"We can try again, you know,"

**Peeta's POV**

I couldn't hear their whole conversation, but the thing I heard was this;

_Frosting Princess Number Three._

Then I saw Gale's face dangerously close to Katniss', and my eggshell broke. I casually walked out of the building and pretended to notice Katniss just then.

"Oh! Hey, Katniss," I smiled. "And Gale," I added flatly. Gale pulled away.

"Oh, um, Gale..." Katniss gave Gale an overly innocent smile. "I have to go. Peeta and I were just grabbing lunch together."

Gale tried to keep his calm but failed miserably.

"Bye, Gaaaaale!" Katniss gushed. Then she ran up to me and intertwined our fingers. We walked off. When I was pretty sure Gale was out of view, Katniss still didn't let go.

A phone started to ring, and it was Katniss'.

She checked her phone.

"Oh my God, sorry, Peeta. I've got to go." Katniss looked at me apologetically.

I was kind of hoping we could do lunch. Seriously.

"No, it's fine."

"Walk me to my dorm?"

"I'm not even going to answer that question."

**Sorry for the boring chapter. Next chapter is the singing chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: He's Here

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV**

The days before class starts dragged on to be long and boring without Katniss. She'd been going silent on me fore a couple days, and it only got worse when I walked into the dorm one day to see Finnick and Annie making out on the living room couch.

I wish Katniss and I could be like that.

Now I was here, sketching away hopelessly, on my bed, the door closed. Then Beetee walked in on me with a bunch of textbooks.

"Here, you can have these," he dropped them on my bed, rolling waves across my duvet.

"Those are for this semester. You need them."

"I already memorized all of the words." Beetee shrugged, like it was no deal. He may be a bit geeky and nerdy, but a really cool guy.

"Thanks, man." I reached over to the books and put them on my desk. "Now, what did you _really _come here for?"

Beetee sighed and closed the door. Not a good sign.

"I hear Gale in Katniss' room _all _the time. And he's always ranting on you, and it sounds like he's..." Beetee didn't finish the sentence. Anger boiled up in the pit of ym stomach.

"_WHAT?!_" I shouted. "He's doing _WHAT _to Katniss?!"_  
_

"It sounds like he's forcing her on him..."

No.

NO!

I pushed weak little Beetee out of the way and stomped out of the room, and stopped in front of Katniss' door. I heard voices.

_"I love you, Catnip. More than Baker Boy will ever be able to. He doesn't even love you. I do."_

_"We're not doing this again."_

_"We can. We have more in common."_

_"That doesn't mean anything."_

_"Oh, but it does."_

_"I love Peeta, Gale! Not you!"_

_"You'll pay for that."_

Then a big thump echoed through the door.

Lots of slapping.

"PEETA! PEETA!"

I busted the door out and saw Katniss cornered by Gale, pinning her wrists aboce her head, forcing his lips on hers.

I gave the asshole a nice shiner.

I was about to give him a good one in the stomach, but he countered and threw a fist slamming into my neck.

I heard something rip and I was knocked to the ground.

**Katniss' POV**

I was sobbing into my knees as I watched Gale beat Peeta up. When I heard something tear and saw Peeta on the ground, I ran to his side and pressed my ear to his chest. Thankfully beating, but dangerously lagged.

"Gale!" I half screamed-half sobbed. "I HATE you! Get out of here!" Gale gave me a smirk and left the room, slamming the door in my face.

"Peeta..." I whispered. Annie and Johanna wouldn't be here for a while, and I couldn't take him down to the nurse. They could suspend Peeta if they knew he was in a fight.

But after all, I didn't know if he'd live until then.

I turned into a crying breakdown, pounding my fists into my thighs.

I looked at the spot on his neck where that terrible ripping sound was made. It was raw, puffy, swollen and blue. I got some ice on it. then I pulled his shirt off to check for wounds. A couple small bruises. It donned on me that this was the first time seeing Peeta shirtless, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

This boy is perfect.

Or he _was._

I sighed into his chest. I dragged him carefully to my bed and tried to get him on it. Then I remembered that random crank I found in the closet and wheeled it over. I placed Peeta's limp body on it, cranked him up to my bed, and rolled him on it. I tucked him in and sat by him.

It was irrestible. I had to do it.

So I climbed into bed with him. at least once. I was never able to comfort him when he was alive, but I still wanted to do it now.

I love him.

There. We were sleeping together now. I placed a protective hand across his broad, muscular chest, feeling the skin. The I settled my head against his chest also, placing his arm around my body.

But his body was cold.

It didn't feel comfortable enough to fall asleep, so I just laid there, snuggling into him. After thirty minutes or so, Peeta still hadn't awoken. I began to worry, and took the ice off of his neck and went into the kitchen to find something to treat him. Halfway out of the bed, I felt a large hand wrap around my forearm.

"Katniss, where are you going?"

I whipped my head around. "You woke up."

"I've been for some time now."

I wrapped him in a bear hug and pressed my head to his chest again to feel that steady, fast heartbeat.

The tears came streaming once again, and now I was impishly angry at him, squeaking things I didn't mean, pounding his body with weak little hits.

"Peeta! Don't ever leave! Don't _go_! You jerk! You scared me half to death, Peeta!" Peeta held my face and I stopped slapping. I choked down the last of my sobs.

He was here.

He would never leave.

**I'm really really sorry that this wasn't the singing chapter, but I even surprise myself. Since now I'm not even sure what my writing will conjure up, I will only say this:**

**_Hopefully _next chapter will be the singing one.  
**

**And be ready for Peeta asking Katniss out!**

**AIIEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Up

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss eventually stopped pounding weak little fists into me and collapsed onto my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair and kept on shushing her until the heaving stopped.

"I love you, Peeta," Katniss said quietly. "I can't lose you."

"I love you too, Katniss."

Katniss looked up to me with her doe-like chocolate eyes.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked unsurely.

Katniss rested her head in the crook of my neck and whispered something into my skin, something I didn't hear.

"Say that again?" I prodded gently.

"I said, why would you say something like that?"

I stiffened underneath her touch as my heart sank to the pit of my stomach. Katniss' expression turned worried when she saw mine.

"No, Peeta, I didn't mean it like-"

"I know exactly what you meant, Katniss. And I thought I was in love with you." The anger rose up, and I stomped out of my room, grabbing my shirt. I stopped when I heard Katniss crying behind me, but this time I just left.

Because she was a liar.

A player.

An actress.

I'm not going to be a piece in her little game anymore.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next day, I awoke to see Finnick and Beetee standing over me with glum faces.

This wasn't good, because both of them were pretty strong.

"I heard you've been in a little scuffle with Gale Hawthorne yesterday." Beetee announced.

So that's what this was about.

"She used me. I was the little toy she got to play with. A piece in her game. I might've loved her once, but not anymore." I told them.

Finnick sat on my bed and rolled his neck.

"Well, if Katniss really just wanted to use you, would she be up _all_ night crying and sobbing her eyes out?" Finnick asked.

"That's not true."

As on cue, Annie burst into the room.

"It is. I was up all night trying to get her to sleep, while Johanna called you a jerk in probably a thousand different ways."

"Lies." I replied.

"Listen here, boy," Finnick's face got deadly close to mine. "These walls are thin. I saw it myself. And Annie. Doesn't. Lie."

"Is she still crying?"

"She kind of believes that you don't love her anymore and there's nothing she can do to help it, so she's kind of in some mental trauma."

"Mental trauma?" Katniss was still someone I cared about, a horrible person or not.

"Yeah. She sits there on her bed, lying on the same exact spot everytime, looking at the pictures of you and her, and she doesn't talk. She barely eats. Her muscles are starting to leave." Annie reported.

"I'm not going to see her." I said flatly.

"Gale heard, Peeta. He's out to get you for that black eye and now he's out for you because you hurt Katniss. He's pretty damn protective of her, you know." Beetee sighed.

"She never loved me. She's probably sad about something else. Maybe Prim died or something."

"Peeta," Annie pleaded. "You misunderstood her! Face it! Just talk to her. She'll explain. Please?"

"Yeah. Please?" Finnick batted his eyelashes and Beetee rolled his eyes.

I just left the room to get this over with.

It's not like I love her now.

**Katniss' POV**

Someone knocked on the door. I thought it might be Annie, but these knocks were harder. Stronger.

Knocks of baker's hands.

I didn't want to open the door. He doesn't love me anymore. I'm not even half of what I used to be. I'm tired. I have bags under my eyes. My eyes are pink from my lack of sleep. My figure cut from not eating much.

With hesitation, I opened the door.

Peeta.

Standing there, perfect like he is. My eyes grew wide and my mouth automatically twitched into a smile. "Peeta."

Peeta didn't smile.

Of course.

He doesn't love me anymore.

I should've saw this coming. He never deserved, ugly, old me. He deserved some pretty young woman with more curves than muscle and more sure of her feelings.

Not unsteady, unstable me.

"Annie and Finnick told me I should come here. Is there anything you want to say?" he kept a straight face and didn't exactly look at my eyes when he said this.

I just collapsed in a heap on the floor and started to cry once again.

In between sobs, I said, "Go away, Peeta. You never deserved me. You're seeing me as who I really am; an unstable ugly wreck. Go get someone who will make you happy. Not that you love me anymore." I hobbled over to the couch and choked my sobs down, forgetting to close the door, and that was a really bad idea, because Peeta came inside and sat next to me.

"This isn't right. You're not supposed to love me. I'm not supposed to cry. You're not supposed to talk to me anymore. I'm not supposed to let you in here." But automatically, I was hungry for the comfort of Peeta's reassuring arms.

Not that he'd offer them to me.

But he did.

He held his arms out wide and open, welcoming me to his body, and I was never so happy to be offered a hug. I clutched his neck like he'd die if I let go, one hand flying up to his hair, massaging his scalp, messing it up.

After all, this might be the last time to do this.

**Wow. I'm really bad at 'scheduling' things. I'm sorry this isn't the singing chapter.**

**I don't even know if I'll ever get to that!**

**ARRRGHHH!**

**this is so hard!**

**-BreadBoy**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss' POV**

I thought he'd pull out of it, but his arms lingered.

"Why, Katniss?" he whispered in my ear.

Then he got up.

"I'm sorry." he looked away and turned to leave. I couldn't bear to look at him anymore.

I turned to shift my gaze out the window, so Peeta wouldn't see that I was silently heaving sobs.

"Katniss? We could still be friends, right?" Peeta asked.

"Just friends." I whispered the foreign term under my breath.

"Just friends," I repeated.

"No." I said loud enough for Peeta to hear. "No. Goodbye, Peeta."

I heard the door close and soon went into another daily crying session.

**Peeta's POV**

She was crying. I knew it.

But she didn't want to be friends.

And I'm not ready to let go of her, I've noticed.

And she loves me.

I'm sure of that.

I sat on my bed and stared at a wall blankly, while Finnick hurled all of his body weight at my door. I locked it.

I decided to go back to Katniss and sort things out, but the minute I opened my door, Finnick came crashing into me, knocking me onto the floor.

"Oh, _shit. _Sorry, man." Finnick got up and offered a hand. "Where ya going?"

"None of your business."

"I'll take that as a going-to-katniss then."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be back."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

My fist hovered over her door.

Should I knock?

Should I get over her?

I was about to knock when I heard singing.

Silky, smooth, beautiful singing.

It hit me that Katniss was singing.

Her voice was unusually un-raspy, and very clear. I could feel her pain and anguish in her voice as she sang.

I recorded the song on my phone. It was beautiful.

I had a feeling it was about me.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,  
The waking up is the hardest part .  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees,  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe.  
Wondering was he really here?  
Is he standing in my room?  
No he's not, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_  
_The giving up is the hardest part_  
_He takes you in with your crying eyes_  
_Then all at once you have to say goodbye_  
_Wondering could you stay my love?_  
_Will you wake up by my side?_  
_No he can't, 'cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh_

_Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands_  
_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_  
_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_  
_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?_  
_Baby won't you get them if i did?_  
_No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone..._

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_  
_The waking up is the hardest part_

__Katniss still loves me.

**Katniss' POV**

****I sat on the windowsill and leaned against the pane. I was tired of just crying and thinking about Peeta all day. I was tired of not being able to sleep and not eating. I was tired of myself not speaking up to Peeta.

I was tired of saying all the wrong things.

So I sang this song that I never even wrote, but the words came out naturally.

I wrote it down in my songbook afterwards, and slipped into my bed, even though it was nowhere near my usual bedtime, and I didn't even have dinner yet.

But today, I was really tired, so I went to sleep dreaming of my gone Peeta.

I was dreaming with a broken heart.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HG

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing, and I haven't gotten any calls or messages in a while. So I rolled out of bed and got the message.

Unknown Number: Go on Youtube. Some really good videos on the most viewed today.

I didn't have anything to do, so I went on it even though I had no idea who this was coming from.

There it was.

The top-viewed video of the last two days.

_Mystery Voice: Dreaming with a Broken Heart._

__**Finally got the singing chapter in!**

**Do you guys have any song suggestions?**

**BTW I LOOOOOVE reviews, and I will respond to them if they are questions.**

**Top Reviewer:**

**Mellarkfan121**


	11. Chapter 11: Glimmer

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss' POV**

I took a deep breath and tried to shoo all the negative thoughts away.

_It's not your song._

_Another person just wrote a song called Dreaming with a Broken Heart._

I looked at the username.

_PM'sMysteryVoice._

Peeta.

Is this how he apologizes to me?

By putting my voice on the internet?

For the whole world to hear?

**Peeta's POV**

I was sure to text Katniss with Finnick's phone, because Finnick wasn't on her contacts.

I couldn't believe that my Mystery Voice video was already on the top viewed of this week and today.

As I walked into the kitchen to grab some cereal, I saw Beetee and Finnick alreay eating by the table.

"Hey, Peeta, you heard that Mystery Voice thing?"

I froze. "Yeah. It's, um, really good."

"I wonder who it is. Rumor has it that she's on campus." Finnick said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"I don't think it's true. I think she's some pretty girl who lives in California or something. Kids our age don't sing like that." Beetee reasoned.

You see, Beetee hates rumors.

"Well I think she's kind of hiding. She has to be in the dorms if she's on campus." Finnick and Beetee didn't suspect anything.

"Dude, just tell us! We know you posted it." Beetee whined.

I started to much on my Frosted Flakes.

"I didn't post it."

"Yeah, you did."

"How do you know?"

"Seriously? The username is 'PM'sMysteryVoice.'"

_Shit. _I thought I changed it to just 'MysteryVoice.'

I decided it was time to leave.

I walked into my room and clutched my MacBook, so I could get my mind off things in the park.

I was walking through the halls, dodging all these people who were talking about Mystery Voice and pointing to me.

Then this thin black blur whizzed past the crow, but knocked right into me.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, and began to help pick up her things.

A dozen arrows sprawled out across the floor.

Katniss.

I looked up to meet her gaze.

"Hi." I greeted.

She just shook her head at me.

"You better have not told anyone who the real Mystery Voice is." she growled, and took the arrows in my hands.

She ran out the building, towards the shooting range.

Making that video did not help anything.

I sighed and walked around to one of the benches in the park, and opened my laptop.

I decided to read the news, and it didn't help at all.

_Main Story: Who is the Mystery Voice?_

I smashed my laptop shut and shut my eyes closed. When they opened, a pretty blonde girl was sitting next to me.

"You must be Peeta Mellark." Glimmer sounding out each word slowly, giving me a sly smile. "I'm Glimmer Shimmershine."

"Uh, hi."

Glimmer looked at me with an ember in her eyes.

"So, you make the MV videos, don't you."

"MV? Oh, right. Mystery Voice. Yeah."

"Nobody knows who this Mystery Voice is,"

I stayed silent.

"Who is it?" Glimmer's face was now dangerously close to mine.

I stayed silent.

"Well if you're not going to tell me," Glimmer leaned back. "I'll say it's me."

"You can't say it's you!"

"Why not?"

"Then you're lying!"

Not only that, I was going to make Katniss proud later. I had a plan.

And this Shimmershine girl was tearing it to shreds.

"Why are you doing this?" I sighed, defeated.

"Oh, well, first of all, I'll be popular among _everyone_. Even seniors. And, we'll have to travel together." Glimmer inched closer to me, and whispered in my ear, "And you're _cute_."

I wanted to run away.

But how bad would it be if I told her?

It's not like it was bad that Katniss had an amazing voice.

"Okay, then." I took a deep breath. "Katniss Everdeen."

Glimmer's eyes widened but then closed, maintaining her smirk.

"You can't say it's you, or tell anyone that's it's Katniss." I gave her my straight face.

"Sure," Glimmer stood up.

"Of _course _I won't, Peeta. Of course I won't."

Then bad feeling started to bubble up.

_You better have not told anyone who the real Mystery Voice is, _she said.

_Katniss Everdeen, _I said.

Those two words I had said were about to become the biggest mistake of my life.

**Next chapter might be a bit late.**

**Review!**

**Don't be afraid to suggest ideas!**

**I love criticism!**


	12. Chapter 12: Never

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV**

The days before class starts dragged on to be long and boring without Katniss. She'd been going silent on me fore a couple days, and it only got worse when I walked into the dorm one day to see Finnick and Annie making out on the living room couch.

I wish Katniss and I could be like that.

Now I was here, sketching away hopelessly, on my bed, the door closed. Then Beetee walked in on me with a bunch of textbooks.

"Here, you can have these," he dropped them on my bed, rolling waves across my duvet.

"Those are for this semester. You need them."

"I already memorized all of the words." Beetee shrugged, like it was no deal. He may be a bit geeky and nerdy, but a really cool guy.

"Thanks, man." I reached over to the books and put them on my desk. "Now, what did you _really _come here for?"

Beetee sighed and closed the door. Not a good sign.

"I hear Gale in Katniss' room _all _the time. And he's always ranting on you, and it sounds like he's..." Beetee didn't finish the sentence. Anger boiled up in the pit of ym stomach.

"_WHAT?!_" I shouted. "He's doing _WHAT _to Katniss?!"_  
_

"It sounds like he's forcing her on him..."

No.

NO!

I pushed weak little Beetee out of the way and stomped out of the room, and stopped in front of Katniss' door. I heard voices.

_"I love you, Catnip. More than Baker Boy will ever be able to. He doesn't even love you. I do."_

_"We're not doing this again."_

_"We can. We have more in common."_

_"That doesn't mean anything."_

_"Oh, but it does."_

_"I love Peeta, Gale! Not you!"_

_"You'll pay for that."_

Then a big thump echoed through the door.

Lots of slapping.

"PEETA! PEETA!"

I busted the door out and saw Katniss cornered by Gale, pinning her wrists aboce her head, forcing his lips on hers.

I gave the asshole a nice shiner.

I was about to give him a good one in the stomach, but he countered and threw a fist slamming into my neck.

I heard something rip and I was knocked to the ground.

**Katniss' POV**

I was sobbing into my knees as I watched Gale beat Peeta up. When I heard something tear and saw Peeta on the ground, I ran to his side and pressed my ear to his chest. Thankfully beating, but dangerously lagged.

"Gale!" I half screamed-half sobbed. "I HATE you! Get out of here!" Gale gave me a smirk and left the room, slamming the door in my face.

"Peeta..." I whispered. Annie and Johanna wouldn't be here for a while, and I couldn't take him down to the nurse. They could suspend Peeta if they knew he was in a fight.

But after all, I didn't know if he'd live until then.

I turned into a crying breakdown, pounding my fists into my thighs.

I looked at the spot on his neck where that terrible ripping sound was made. It was raw, puffy, swollen and blue. I got some ice on it. then I pulled his shirt off to check for wounds. A couple small bruises. It donned on me that this was the first time seeing Peeta shirtless, and I couldn't tear my eyes away.

This boy is perfect.

Or he _was._

I sighed into his chest. I dragged him carefully to my bed and tried to get him on it. Then I remembered that random crank I found in the closet and wheeled it over. I placed Peeta's limp body on it, cranked him up to my bed, and rolled him on it. I tucked him in and sat by him.

It was irrestible. I had to do it.

So I climbed into bed with him. at least once. I was never able to comfort him when he was alive, but I still wanted to do it now.

I love him.

There. We were sleeping together now. I placed a protective hand across his broad, muscular chest, feeling the skin. The I settled my head against his chest also, placing his arm around my body.

But his body was cold.

It didn't feel comfortable enough to fall asleep, so I just laid there, snuggling into him. After thirty minutes or so, Peeta still hadn't awoken. I began to worry, and took the ice off of his neck and went into the kitchen to find something to treat him. Halfway out of the bed, I felt a large hand wrap around my forearm.

"Katniss, where are you going?"

I whipped my head around. "You woke up."

"I've been for some time now."

I wrapped him in a bear hug and pressed my head to his chest again to feel that steady, fast heartbeat.

The tears came streaming once again, and now I was impishly angry at him, squeaking things I didn't mean, pounding his body with weak little hits.

"Peeta! Don't ever leave! Don't _go_! You jerk! You scared me half to death, Peeta!" Peeta held my face and I stopped slapping. I choked down the last of my sobs.

He was here.

He would never leave.

**I'm really really sorry that this wasn't the singing chapter, but I even surprise myself. Since now I'm not even sure what my writing will conjure up, I will only say this:**

**_Hopefully _next chapter will be the singing one.  
**

**And be ready for Peeta asking Katniss out!**

**AIIEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Cato

**Chapter !#**

**(that means 13)**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta went out the door. I was such jerk. Why couldn't I control my tongue? I just chased Peeta off again with my harsh words.

Now I was _really _standing alone in this wicked mess.

I gripped the soft leather of my songbook and started to tear through the yellowed, thin pages smeared with my globby black ink. I turned to a fresh page and wrote a song.

Then I sang.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

After I finished, I felt the tingling sensation in my eyes. I was about to cry again.

But I didn't.

I guess I was fresh out of tears. I heard a little click in the hall and footsteps.

Stupid, stupid me.

I had just signaled the release of a new Mystery Voice video.

**Peeta's POV**

I had to do it.

I recorded Katniss. Again.

So I went back to the EAP (established academy park) and went to work piecing together the song and making a black screen.

It made me sick when I saw a whole crowd surrounding Glimmer, asking for an autograph.

And Cato was here.

He was away from the crowd, and seemed to be in extreme concentration at something. I turned around to see the archery range. And Katniss shooting targets at rapid-fire, obviously angry and this was not calming her down. When she ran out of arrows and she went to pluck them _all _out of that tiny red dot on the chart, Cato came strutting over and produced a water bottle for her.

Then they talked a bit, and then Katniss _smiled, _and then she laughed, and then Cato smiled like some big-boy-alpha, and then Cato smiled really handsomely, and then he took those arrows out for her, and then Katniss touched his arm, and then they walked off together.

I just sat their on the bench, watching all this with wide eyes.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to make up with Katniss soon, or she'd go to Cato; the guy who could crack my skull open in a millisecond.

**And Cato returns!**

**Thanks, Mellarkfan121 for the suggestion.** **-wink-**


	14. Chapter 14: Cato's Date

**Chapter !$**

**^14^**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss' POV**

"You're good."

A deep voice made me jump. I turned around to face a familiar face.

A hated face.

"Cato," I said stiffly. He tossed a water bottle and I caught it easily.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, Katniss."

"_Trying._" I quoted.

"So I heard that Mellark dumped you," Cato's smile dissolved.

Why was he being so nice?

I didn't say anything. I just looked at my scuffed shoes.

"He's a jerk." Cato added.

I didn't say anything.

"Not all guys are like that, you know," said Cato. I uttered a small smile.

"I guess."

"Then you're right. Him and his stupid brothers. I could beat them all up with a finger."

I don't know why I found this funny, but I laughed. I guess I was just so desperate to be happy with someone.

Someone else.

Cato gave me a smile in return. It was a soft smile. A friendly, warm, welcoming grin.

"As I said, you're good. I can't believe how you got all of those things in that small circle." Cato started to jerk the arrows out of the bulls-eye, which were lodged in pretty deep. I was shooting really hard.

He handed me the arrows and I put them in my quiver.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cato asked.

"About what?"

"About Mellark."

"I don't know. How about you talk and I listen?"

"Fine," Cato offered to hold my bow for me and we walked through the park. Cato was a nice guy. He came from a nice background. He was funny. He was handsome. He was sweet.

When I moved my fingers to intertwine his, nobody was complaining.

I didn't care.

Cato didn't care.

Peeta didn't care, either.

"Katniss, will you go on a date with me?"

"Sure," I replied without thinking. Cato gave me his signature smile squeezed my hand.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you there at around seven then."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

I turned around to be face-to-face with Peeta Mellark.


	15. Chapter 15: Clove

**Chapter !%**

**^15^**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss' POV**

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta greeted. But it was somewhat stiff.

"Peeta."

"I was wondering...I was wondering we could talk. Later."

"I have a date." I explained.

Peeta froze, and I saw his hands ball up into fists.

"Cato trusts me." I told him, making it sting.

**Peeta's POV**

I have lost Katniss Everdeen.

Why did I have to blow up at her?

Why did I have to have such a temper?

Why did I have to _do _this to her?

And myself.

I don't know if I'll give up on her.

...But she will NOT go to Cato.

I posted the new Mystery Voice video, forgetting about Glimmer. And now Cato and Katniss are uber-happy together. Today they were holding hands, and Katniss was trying to teach him to climb a tree, and he was failing, and they were holding hands, and laid in the grass together, and they were holding hands.

They were holding hands.

And the mob chasing Glimmer has gotten larger. So Glimmer clings to me like a lifeline, so the whole mob suspects we are a 'thing'.

The Clove girl, dangerous, dark-haired one with that wicked look in her eyes, has gotten green with envy seeing Katniss. She's been eyeing me a lot. So when I sat down in EAP once again to keep an eye on the shooting range, Clove inched closer to me.

"Mellark."

"Oh! Um, Clove, right?"

"Yeah. So I see Everdeen is going out with my Cato."

"_Your _Cato?"

"Soon to be, boy. You want her and I want him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we can get what we want."


	16. Chapter 16: No Other Plans

**Chapter !^**

**(16)**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV**

"W-What do you mean?" I asked unsteadily. This girl was kind of creepy.

"God, you're stupid. I'm saying we can creak Cato and Everdeen apart. Destroy their dates. Spread anonymous rumors. That kind of thing." Clove explained.

"What's Plan B?"

"There is no freaking Plan B, Mellark. There doesn't have to be."

**Katniss' POV**

When I got back to my dorm a dark-haired girl with freckles and an evil face came racing down the hall to me.

"Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes?"

"My brother Cato can't make it to the, um, date."

"Why not?"

"He said something about Glim...Oh! I mean, um, I don't know."

What is going on with Cato?

"Um, then tell him it's okay."

"He said he can make up to it tomorrow at eight."

"Sure." The girl (I think she had a _knife _in her pocket) turned around.

Why couldn't Cato tell me this face-to-face? I sighed and went into my room. I checked Youtube. _Dreaming with a Broken Heart _was already on the most viewed of this week, and _Boulevard of Broken Dreams _was most viewed today.

The trending comments all were somewhat like this:

**The Mystery Voice goes to my school!**

**Glimmer, date me! #555-555-5555!**

**OMG Glimmer is such a good singer...**

**Glimmer Shimmershine is the Mystery Voice!**

I flopped onto my bed.

The only thing to do was wait for tomorrow.

I showed up at the date on time. But the door was black inside and locked. I waited, because maybe Cato would come and pick me up or something. But he didn't come. It got worse when a dark cloud overhead boomed, and the rain started pouring by the bucketful. I was soaking wet by the first ambush of raindrops. As I stood there helplessly, I saw a man walk past, his face covered by the shadow of his large umbrella. He stopped.

"Katniss?"


	17. Chapter 17: Carry On

**chapter !&**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss's POV**

The voice was so friendly. So familiar. Yet it made me want to cry.

I stood in place and stayed silent. The figure rushed towards me.

Peeta.

I wanted to punch him; shove him away. I wanted to slap his face and tell him to get lost.

Peeta wasn't Cato.

But nothing worked. He engulfed me in his arms silently, under the safety of the umbrella. I clawed pathetically at his shirt. The tears came streaming down my face, and I hoped he would mistake them for rain. But he didn't. He wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Damn you, Peeta," I whispered shakily, my voice failing from my heaving sobs. I buried my head into the crook of his neck. I gave up. Might as well get a piece of Peeta when I could.

"Why are you here?" Peeta mumbled into my hair.

I hesitated.

"Cato was supposed to meet me here." I muttered.

"He was supposed to meet you here _yesterday._" Peeta corrected.

"No," I lifted my head up to look into his blue orbs. "Knife Girl told me to meet him today."

Peeta's expression turned stony. He muttered stuff under his breath that I couldn't hear.

Something was up.

**Peeta's PO**V

I wasn't going to toy with Katniss's feelings with Clove.

So when I told her I wasn't going to ruin their dates, I didn't know she'd carry on alone.

But she did.

**What do you think happened?**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Judging by last chapter's reviews, everyone thought Peeta was with Clove.**

**Is he?**


	18. Chapter 18: Unwanted Favors

**Chapter !***

**18**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV**

I guess Katniss was really tired, because a couple minutes after I wrapped her in my arms, I heard her gently snoring. I cradled her bridal style the best I could with one arm, and held the umbrella with the other. I didn't want to pick Katniss's lock again, so I tucked her into my bed, hoping the sheets would dry her. Thank God, Finnick and Beetee weren't in. I pulled a stool next to her bed and held her hand and didn't squeeze. Before I knew it, I was asleep too. The gloomy weather must've gotten me. I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, Katniss was already up. Still in bed, still holding my hand.

"You're wet," Katniss gave me that smile, the one I've missed for so long. The one Cato had taken away from me.

"I am," I confirmed.

"You took me here?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

I shrugged like it was nothing. "You were cold and drenched. I had to help you."

"I was waiting for something to happen." she snapped, frowning.

"I was waiting too, for a long time." I told her. "Waiting for you." She looked at me. I couldn't read her face.

"If you didn't bring me here, Cato could've come."

"He won't come, Katniss." I looked at Katniss sympathetically. Her bottom lip started to quiver.

"I know," she whispered, before hot tears started to burn down her cheeks. Automatically, I hugged her without thinking, but she gladly received the gesture.

"Why were you waiting?" I mumbled into her hair, which was let down.

"His sister, Peeta!" she wailed.

"What?"

"His sister. She told me that he couldn't make it yesterday so I should come today. Cato wouldn't lie to his sister."  
Katniss's expression turned stony once more.

"Did this sister happen to carry around a knife?" I asked.

"Yep."

I sighed. "Katniss, do you trust me?"

She looked at me weirdly. "I-I don't know."

"Stay here. Please." I bounded out of the room and ran towards the female sophomore forms. I opened one. A pretty Asian girl answered.

"Is Clove here?"

"Clove? I don't know who Clove is."

I knocked on another door, where a short little girl with dark curls opened the door.

"Clove here?"

The girl shuddered.

"Is she?"

She turned around as checking if someone was there. A girl appeared, the same age as the frightened one, with her blond hair in two braids.

"Prim?"

"Hi!" Prim smiled.

"Why are you here?! This is the sophomore level! You're supposed to be at the District Public, not here!" I exclaimed. I didn't know why I was so mad, but I was protective of little Primrose. And D12A, short for District 12 Academy, did not seem like the place for a little girl like Prim.

"I got a scholarship! Mom only had enough money to send Katniss, but I sent in an application anyway, and they liked how I was already kind of a doctor. D12A _does _have middle school, you know. Katniss doesn't even know!" Prim giggled. Prim worked at the clinic sometimes.

"He wanted C-C-Clove." the girl said.

"Oh. She's not here," Prim shrugged. "But she lives across. Meet Rue, my roommate. Now I've got to go." she pulled a coat on and headed out.

"I'm Rue." Rue uttered.

"Peeta." I replied.

The girl's eyes widened. The slammed the door in my face and I heard the lock click. So much for that.

I pounded on Clove's door, ready to pounce. She opened it.

"Clove," I snarled. "You hurt Katniss."

"Getting wet doesn't hurt, Pete," Clove smirked, crossing her arms. She played it cool.

"Clove, I'm not playing around."

"_Obviously._" Clove rolled her eyes.

"No more playing around, Clove. Stop it."

"I'm trying to get what I want. I'm also doing you a favor, doing all the work _for _you."

"I told you I didn't want any favors."

"Well, I do what I want."

"Not anymore."

**Ooooh!**


	19. Chapter 19: Some Blood

**Chapter !(**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV:**

"Oh, come _ON, _Peeta! You wouldn't hit a _girl _would you?" Clove leaned back, a wicked smile plastered to her face.

"Everyone has a first time," I glared in response.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like Everdeen will ever like you back."

I growled and clenched my fists in anger. My whole body tensed.

_No. _I wasn't going to hit a girl.

"You're right. What's the use of hurting you? You won't care. It's not like you'll stop doing what you wanna do," I said easily. My fingers entangled and I relaxed.

Clove was stunned for a second.

"Wha-"

"Thanks for your time." I reached in the room for the door handle and shut her out, even though it wasn't my room.

If I wanted Clove to stop, I couldn't hurt Clove. She wouldn't care. And I wasn't hitting a girl.

It would have to go to who she loves.

That hurts more than anything.

**Cato's** **POV:**

Katniss totally hung me out to dry yesterday. I was really mad at her, but just as Marvel opened the door to head out, I caught a glimpse of her.

Unconscious.

In Mellark's arms.

So I decided to let her go, she's probably sick or something. Marvel was still out, and I was figuring out how to approach Katniss again.

_Maybe some flowers,_ I thought.

_No, maybe a get-well card?_

Just as I was settling for the card hidden in some roses, damn Mellark knocked on my door. Well, when he knocked I didn't know it was him.

So I opened it.

And the freak elbowed me hard in the gut.

I doubled over.

Another hard one in the stomach.

But I clenched my muscles and stood tall, glaring at the bastard. I slammed his shoulder into the wall and punched him in the face, where the marks would show. And another good one straight in the nose. I knew I got what I wanted when blood started trickling down his upper lip.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Could've said that a few minutes ago, don't you think?"

I gave him another punch in the stomach. Seeing him in pain almost made up for mine. That kid could punch.

"_What _do you want?" I asked again, still holding him by the shirt collar.

He started saying something but stopped. He looked at something over my shoulder.

I turned my head around.

No.


	20. Chapter 20: Final Farewell

**Chapter )**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV:**

Everything was crumbling into sand.

My face, my stomach, my head, my _heart. _I thought I could handle Cato Hadley, but I was so wrong. I only got like, two hits in. And here I am, battered up. He glared into my eyes, just because I hit him and for no other reason. He obviously had anger issues. I didn't say anything else, because I didn't want a broken leg too.

I looked at him, dazed. The sharp gleam in his eyes didn't go away. Then I saw something move behind him.

Olive skin, dark chocolate hair...

Cato took notice of this and turned around.

Katniss's eyes were wide open, like her mouth. Thank God Cato looked like the bad guy in this.

"What...Why..." Katniss's eyes drifted from me to Cato again and again, and Cato lowered me down. The second his hand wasn't holding me up, my legs gave out and I fell into a heap on the floor.

He turned to face me, so Katniss couldn't say his face that said _I don't want your blood on my floor _all over it. Then Katniss rushed over to me, squeezing my hand, touching my face.

"_What did you do_?!" Katniss wailed to Cato.

"Katniss, it's not what it looks like. He threw the first punch-"

"_It doesn't matter who gave the freaking first punch_!" Katniss screamed. She wiped the blood oozing out of my nose away ghosted her fingers over the huge bruise on the side of my face.

"Katniss-"

"Go away," she whispered.

"You don't still care about that son of a-"

Katniss got up and pulled Cato's face down to meet her's so fast, I couldn't blink.

"You don't call him that," Katniss said quietly. Then, right there, Cato kissed her.

Cato _kissed _her.

Katniss Everdeen.

Kissed by Cato Hadley.

I thought she was enjoying it. I thought I lost her. But after a second, she started thrashing. But Cato backed her up against a wall and pinned her arms.

That's when I got mad.

I staggered up behind Cato, and punched him in his side. He eased off of her, and Katniss started to gasp and sputter. Cato wrinkled his nose at me. He got behind me, shoved me into the hall, making my head hit the hard floor with a clunk, got inside his door and locked both of us out.

I couldn't get up now.

"We need help. I can't fix you up-"

"Yes, you can,"

"Peeta, you know this stuff isn't for me,"

"Fine, then. Just leave me in the hall, bleeding onto the floor," I smirked. My nose wouldn't quit oozing red.

Katniss couldn't argue to that, so half-carried half-dragged me to her room. She got me onto the couch.

She sat next to me, looking at me, but I could tell her mind was somewhere else.

"This is so hard," Katniss mumbled.

"What?"

"Love. It's harder than any exam I've ever taken," Katniss explained. "Think this, it's that. Do that, it's this."

"Sometimes you just have to wait." I advised.

"What?" It was Katniss's turn to be confused.

"Sometimes you just have to wait. When you know she's dating the biggest jerk in the world, you know something will happen." I say, a detail too many.

Katniss stared at me sadly.

"Cato was pissed."

"Cato's always pissed." I rolled my eyes. I didn't know what she was trying to do, but whatever it was, I wasn't letting her. I had a blanket spread on top of me, a pillow under my head, and a beautiful girl sitting right next to me. I wanted this to last.

"Peeta, he's gonna kill you the next time he sees you," Katniss tried.

"Then why did you help me? Why didn't you just let me be 'killed' right there? It would be a lot easier, you know," I suggested, squinting.

Katniss sighed. I hated when she did that.

**Katniss's POV:**

I don't know myself anymore.

Peeta was making this so hard. I think I still had feelings for Peeta. But I was Cato's now.

Was I?

_Yes, I am. _I thought. _Then why did you help him?_

Because we're friends.

But no, it's more than that.

"Peeta, if you don't want to be here, then leave," I told him straight. Let him get a taste of his own medicine. He looked stunned.

"No, I'm good." Peeta shrugged. He took a deep breath and sat up, cringing from the pain.

"You should sit. That's not good-"

His finger was on my lip.

So I shut up.

"Katniss, listen to me for a second. I still love you. And I don't think that will ever change. My heart will always belong to you. I will never meet someone other than you. I understand if you love Cato, and that's fine. I want you to be happy, whoever it is. But don't forget that there was a guy named Peeta that always loves you. Don't forget that I'll always be here to comfort you. Don't forget about me, Katniss," Peeta threw the blanket aside and hobbled over to the door. I don't know why, but tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

"Peeta, wait," I whispered. He stopped.

But I had nothing to say.

So he hobbled on.

**I know, this is kind of repetitive. Clove will come back, and I'm not a big fan of Prim but a big Rue person, so expect more Rue than Prim, more Clove and Peeta, more Cato and Katniss.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Fight Doctor

Chap 21

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Peeta's POV:**

I was finally done. I told Katniss what I felt. I got to punch Cato. I broke some bones.

All I could do was get on back to my room. There was nothing else to do, Clove carrying on, Cato and Katniss together. I could only hope that she's be happy with Cato. I could only hope that he or Clove wouldn't hurt Katniss. I could only hope Finnick and Beetee weren't in my room, waiting for me.

Of course none of my wishes came true.

Finnick and Beetee were both on the couch, Beetee doing some sophisticated math problem on a notebook, and Finnick watching some kind of cheesy reality show on TV. their heads shot up when they heard the heavy door open.

"What the-"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Who beat you up? I'll kick his ass for you," Finnick gave me a determined look.

"Nobody that you should care about," I heaved a sigh and collapsed onto a loveseat. Beetee inspected my bruises.

"Whoever it was, they beat the shit out of you," Beetee noticed.

"That makes me feel a lot better," I said sarcastically.

"We need to get you to a hospital, man."

"No! They'll know I was in a fight and suspend me!" I shouted.

"We're gonna take you to the fight doctor, stupid," Finnick rolled his eyes. He unlocked his phone and called this 'fight doctor' I've heard about. Apparently, he had this guy on speed dial...

"Doc? Yeah, this is Odair...No, not me...A friend...I don't know, he won't tell me...Yeah, he's really broken...Okay. Okay. Thanks." Finnick ended the call. Beetee decided to stay with his precious math work, so Finnick helped me up to the highest floor, and he knocked on the door all the way at the end of the hall. He knocked hard.

A buff man answered the door. "Odair! Your friend?"

"Peeta," I mumbled.

"Peter! I'm Brutus, the fight doctor. I fix those guys like you up. Okay, Peter, let's get you on the bed," Brutus wheeled a medical bed out. His whole room was like a hospital, with only one room, one bed, but a bunch of machines and whatnot. He inspected me He lifted my shirt to see how bad the one on my stomach was.

"I've gotta re-break that nose of yours, kid."

"What?"

"See, bones start growing back immediately, and your nose grow crooked. So we gotta re-break it and fix it straight." Brutus explained. I took a deep breath as he broke my nose. The pain was unbearable, but not _too _unbearable.

He put cast or something on it, which kind of hurt, and he said the bruises would get better over time. He let me go with a smile, and I walked back to the room almost fine. As I settled into my bed to take a nice nap, an anonymous text popped onto my screen.

_Cato Hadley's cheating on Everdeen._

It showed a picture of Cato kissing another girl.

I didn't have to figure out who sent this text. She probably sent it to everyone except Cato.

But Clove can do what she wants.

I'm not a part of that anymore.


	22. Chapter 22: Always There

**Chap 22**

**Mystery Voice**

**by BreadBoy**

**This story is not connected to Fire Daisies or Panem High.**

**The songs in this story are not really sung or written by Katniss, but just let it go. She writes them in this story.**

**Katniss's POV:**

The picture message pinged into my phone.

I saw the picture.

I read the text.

I didn't care.

Why? Why didn't I care? Because I didn't know who Cato was. I know he's an asshole who thinks he's all that. He caught me when I was desperate. Why do we fall in love so easily? Even when its not right? I don't understand how love works. I don't know if it even exists in my world. Cato called.

Decline.

Again.

Decline.

He finally texted.

_what's wrong?_

Everything.

Everything was wrong.

And Cato couldn't make it better.

And that's when I realized.

A certain someone still loves me.

A certain someone's heart will always belong to me.

A certain someone will never meet anyone but me.

A certain someone understands.

A certain someone will always be here to comfort me.

A certain someone doesn't want me to forget that there is a guy named Peeta.

I've messed up so many times. Why? That's the word, again and again, pinging into my head.

WHY?

"Love" Number One:

Gale. He was terrible.

"Love" Number Two:

Don't know.

I know I hate Cato now. Gale is totally out of the picture. The only one left is Peeta, the one I really love, the one I really want. But do I NEED him?

Do I need him so much that I won't survive the year?

Won't survive the next ten years?

I have the answer...

I can't survive without Peeta for a day.

**Peeta's POV:**

I sat in the living room. I stared blankly at the carpet. I noticed the soft pitter-patter of the rain splashing on the roof. I wanted to erase my mind. Calm down. So I grabbed the umbrella and headed I walked around the block, I walked by houses and cafe's. I came across the old movie theater. It wasn't open. I stopped. I remembered when I was standing in that very spot, where Katniss was cold and waiting in the rain a couple feet away. I looked at the spot where she stood once. I could see her there, her dark hair slicked down on her head. She didn't look well, she looked really cold and pale, almost blue. I was about to reach out to her when I figured she wasn't there.

I turned to keep on walking.

But I heard a faint sound.

"...Peeta..."

I turned around again. Katniss was really there. I sprinted up to her and touched her face immediately. Her skin was icy.

"Katniss, you're freezing!"

"I am."

"What! You're blue!" I kept thumb rubbing her face to see if the color would come back.

"I'm blue? That's kinda cool. Like from the movie Avatar. That was a pretty good movie," she giggled drunkenly.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Why are you here?" I yelled at her.

"I...I want...I wanted..."

Her sad smile quivered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I wanted to see if you'd come for me. You..."

"You did."

I hugged her, trying to get her warm. She was wearing short sleeves.

"I told you," I said into her hair, "I'd always be there for you."


End file.
